1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting and/or receiving a signal in a multiple input multiple output (MEMO) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple antennas may be a key for a next generation mobile communication system to improve the throughput without increasing frequency resources. A gain using the multiple antennas may be classified into a diversity gain and a multiplexing gain.
The diversity gain may improve the reliability of a transmission signal and the error performance of a communication system. The multiplexing gain may increase the data transmission rate.
Generally, conventional technologies associated with the multiple antennas may have either the diversity gain or the multiplexing gain. For a space-time block coding (STBC) technology using the multiple antennas, at least two transmit antennas may be needed to reduce the data transmission rate.